Pokemon
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: This is the first ever fanfiction that I wrote. It's horrible. But 40 pages in word. Help. Me. SOS. Just read it again. Help, it's so bad. AND SO LONG.


Misty's goodbye song

Goodbye funny how that's such a hard thing to say now it's time to let go but I'd never thought I'd feel this way promise not feel sad but we both knew I was lying gotta fight back tears cause can't let you see me crying your more than just my best friend what makes me misty most of all in our final curtain call is knowing that I won't see you again

Pokémon go song

I wanna be the very best like no one ever was to catch them is my real test to train them is my cause I will travel across the land searching far and wide each Pokémon to understand the power that's inside Pokémon gotta catch e'm all its you and me I know it's my destiny Pokémon oh your my best friend in a world we must defend Pokémon gotta catch em oh a heart so true our courage will pull us through you teach me and ill teach you Pokémon gotta catch them all gotta catch them all Pokémon

MY Pokémon Story

Once upon a time lived misty she lived in a big house she was about to go on an adventure with ash and brock to go to a forest . Togepi wanted to go to. Duplica met them there and so did May and Iris .

They were going camping with Ash, Brock, Pikachu,Ditto, Max, Gary, Tracey , Dawn , Cilan, Nurse Joy, and Axew.

Tent Buddies

Misty and May[] Ash and Gary[]Tracey and Brock[]Cilan and Max[]Iris and Duplica[]Dawn and Nurse Joy[]Pikachu and Axew []Ditto and Togepi.

Ash put up all the tents. Trip was jealous under his breath he said "show-off". Brock made the food as usual for break-fast it was pancakes and eggs. Ash started looking for more Pokémon. Later they had a scavenger hunt. They were in to teams of two. Misty and May won. Lunch was hot dog pizza. Next they had a swim in the ocean. Then lapras ash's Pokémon he let free when they were in the Orange Islands. They all took a ride on each lapras since the lapras ash used to own saved the group.

Chapter 2

Misty and Duplica made dinner . The Pokémon had a talent show . Misty sung "Stand By You". Duplica and Ditto did a  
House Of Imate act. Brock and Nurse Joy danced to ballroom music. May did gymnastics with Dawn. Max and Iris did the Tango. Cilan did horrible Jokes *whispers* he got a 2. Tracey did sketches of people in seconds! Gary and the Pokémon did a choreographed dance. Ash was the judge the scale was 1-30 . 1st place was Dawn and May 2nd was Misty singing . 3rd place was Max and Iris' Tango. Time for truth and dare Gary and Duplica both shouted. They were in equal groups of boys and girls. Misty's secret was that she liked ash for 2 years. Iris had a secret of her own she liked Max but she did not want May to know so she would not tell. May sleeps with a night light some times when it is so dark at her home. Dawn's secret is that she is a pokemon dance teacher. Nurse Joy's secret is that she gets confused with her cousins and sisters sometimes. Duplica told them that team rocket taught ditto to change his face and she thanked them.

Pikachu said pika pi chu Pikachu that means 20 minutes left. Ash's secret was that he liked misty for 2 years. He swore he heard misty singing

"Out here in the quiet of the night beneath the stars and moon we both know we've got something on our mine we won't admit but it's true you look at me I look away I wanna tell you how I'm feeling but I don't know to start I wanna tell[] you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart oh why should anything so easy ever be so I hard to do I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid to say that I love you

I practice all the things that I could say line by line every word I tell myself today could be the day but every time I lose my nerve I look at you[]you look away I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do I wanna tell but now I'm afraid to say that I love you. Why []why do you turn away it must be you're afraid like me I try [] try but I can't pretend that I don't feel for you the way I do can't you []see I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid to say that I love you." Cilan was laughing so hard. You know Cilan has a secret too .Max said. WHAT IS IT everyone asked.

CHAPTER 3

I once took a dating course with Iris.

What the brownies. Max passed out. Max: uhh "he's totally passed out. Brocks secret is that he sang a duet with misty . Ash was ready to fight. Tracey had a secret it was that his grandma taught him to draw when he started learning to walk and his grandma has a stash of his baby pictures. Pika Pi . That means time is up . Gary and Brock carried Max to his tent. May freaked out. She asked what happened so Tracey told her what happened so she said ok that's understandable. Later when Max woke up he hated Iris.

Iris did not know so she asked misty will she stand by to see if it goes right. Misty said ok. So Iris went to Max and Cilan's Tent.

Max was angry so he said if you like Cilan so much you should be with him then. Iris said oh that was Cilan's secret. That was only for some dumb girl he liked . Max did not believe it so he zipped up the

Tent. Iris cried in her tent Duplica tried to cheer her up but nothing worked. May told max what happened to Iris . Max tried to

get in but Duplica played the role as the over protective mom. Duplica said … why did you do this to her I know you like her but you can't hold a grudge Romeo. Max said let him in please and he gave her the face. So she let him in. Iris through a pillow at him when he came in.

So Max apologized for being rude and they made up. Ash said hi to Misty and she freaked out. So every one came up with a plan but Misty nor Ash knew about it. They came up with a plan misty and Ash each go on a treausure hunt where there is a romantic dinner there and they meet each other there. The group made the maps and Brock and Nurse Joy prepared the dinner.

The dinner was all set all they needed was the two recipients to come. They whole group came prepared with binoculars and flashlights.

Misty saw Ash and Ash saw Misty. They started blushing uncontrollably. Misty said bye guess I have to go and cook dinner. But then out of nowhere came May. Hold up just a second we did not come set up this place and start spying on you for nothing come on out guys. Misty said you mean you were spying on us. Yes and you are NOT AND I MEAN NOT GOING TO WASTE A PERFECTLY GOOD DINNER. That's right Duplica said.

Ash was mad too he thought those were his friends. Ash was so mad. Ash said Misty if you didn't like me in the first place this would never happened you dumb dork. Well I never liked you either. Then Misty ran home and so did Ash. Dawn quickly shouted Duplica mom now and Tracey dad now.

CHAPTER 4

Tracey talked to Ash about his feelings and so did Duplica so Misty and Ash made up and then Sneaky Gary came to town. He put mistle toe everywhere when Ash and and Misty walked under it this happened. And the Sneaky Gary saw it all. Misty sang her goodbye song years ago .

But Gary listened to it all day on PokeTube. Also Iris and Max walked under the mistletoe and so did Tracey and Daisy. Guess what Gary had for show and tell i PICTURES !. The group was mad except for Dawn and Cilan . Then silenty brock started singing about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Ash cracked up he laughed his way to sleep. At 1:oo am Iris and Max went out at 2 Duplica knew they were not there. So she left a note and took Ash and Misty with her to search.

They found them on a beach holding hands. When Ash sneaked up on them they screamed. He asked them what they were doing Ash said if they would have told May she would have been worried. They said they wanted peace and quiet from the camp and took a nice walk . Ash said oh yes I would take a walk at 2: 00 am . Iris and Max both thought It was 5 that was why nobody woke up. So later at 8 they told May about what happened and May scolded Max.

At breakfast everyone got a big surprise visit by Drew and Serena . May screamed "Drew" . Ash sai and Everyone but May and Drew said lovebirds . But, Drew had a big surprise for Ash it was Ritchie. Ritchie came up and did a signature high five.

Then Bianca came and boy did Misty get mad at Ash.

She said " you knew about this " .

He responded . Yes? Kinda? Misty said WHAT DO YOU MEAN KINDA ?

I know that Bianca is Ritchie's girlfriend. Oh but Ritchie do know what happened between Ash and (her)? He replied yes and I forgive her. It was just a friendly kiss wait, were you jelly Misty. UHHH No got to go real kiss I mean quick Oh I hear my crush I mean brother technically I'm coming pikachu.

Chapter 5

What was that about wait, who is her crush ? Lets find out. Ritchie whispered to Bianca that is dumb and she nodded.

But, all that changed when she stared at Drew . Ash got so mad at Misty .

Then a song busted out it went like this.

You were my friend my sister by my side you were always there and always came to collide. My friend by a miracle you came . Together we were always there . Forever you always gave me that stare never thought you'd move on but I guess I was wrong. But now I always have this song .

Ritchie was laughing in his head so hard he was about to explode.

Ash was fire .

Ritchie slowly backed away with Bianca.

Ash called all his pokemon out and he got all the pokemon he let go back.

Misty screamed and Ash shouted I'M SORRY I EVER MET YOU.

Then he ran back to the camp never looking back he left her like he left Charizard . He never spoke to Gary or anyone the next 10 hours. The next morning he spoke to Gary . He said do you hate me. Gary said no why.

Ash said it seems everyone hates me but you and Ritchie.

He said apologize to Misty she is crying a river litteraly ,now we have a misty swimming pool and now she is working on a human made beach all the creatures here love it.

Ash said I don't care if we have the Misty ocean. I will never say sorry.

Misty finished her beach. This is what happened "MEWTWO".

Ash was like whatever .

Then a random fan / Ash's mother came out in a cheerleading out fit and said lets go poke shipping lets go. Boo ego shipping boo. I only like poke GO

Boo pearlshipping boo.

Boo amourshipping boo.

Boo negai shipping boo.

Boo advanced shipping boo.

Then everyone but Ash said WHAT THE CHOCLATE FUDGE BROWNIES !

Ash just fainted. Delia was like you apologize right now I bet proffessor Oak 10,000 dollars there is no ego shipping and I am going to get that money young sr.

He gave her a blank stare and ran. She told Misty to find him before Molly did.

So then Misty found Ash.

Chapter 6

Ash said why do you HATE me.

I don't hate you. Why were you staring at DREW then please explain.

Well so May told me a secret but, I guess I have to tell YOU. She just said she SAW AN ENGAGEMENT RING IN HIS HAND. Ok Ash said. Then you know what happened after . You really don't want to know you are so innocent but , not anymore. Then Delia showed a clip of Steven Universe running after Duplica for a shirt when there were tons of them in the Steven aisle. Imagine that.

Creepy right? So then the best thing ever happened Duplica, Tracey, and their son Christopher came and greeted everyone. Then Proffessor Oak came out of nowhere and proposed to Delia Ketchum. Then Ash's mom said yes and Gary and Ash became cousins. WooHoo. Yay.

Then Ash was like what the.

He was blank and fainted. Then Serena said get a life .

Then Ritchie said to Misty peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly. Then she tried to hurt him but, Ash held her back. He said don't hurt my friend please.

Then the impossible happened not really. Drew got on one knee and proposed to May. She freaked and said yes. Then they kissed.

Then everyone cheered. Then Ash asked the big question and Misty said yes.

Then the next day Paul came. Before Then a letter came from Ursula it was a hate letter

D for disgusting

A for atrotious

W for wrong

N for nasty

M for miserable

I for ignorant

S for smart mouthed

T for talks too much

Y For y did you choose her

M for mediocre

A for a pain

Y for yells too loud

All the girls started crying on their boyfriends. But, Dawn had nobody to cry on until.

SUPER PAUL to the rescue and he brought tissues,hankeys,choclate,shoulder pads,and cake and ice cream. So all the sad girls got that handed to them by their boyfriends and fiances. Then Paul proposed Dawn said yes and they kissed. Then togepi and Pikachu kissed.

Then Cilan said this is not a movie everyone so STOP KISSING. Then everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Thanks for watching ! NEXT STORY COMING SOON. P.s only the kissing and truth or dare secrets were real I ship Cilan and Iris I just realized that after I wrote my story.


End file.
